


Sweetest Revenge

by artless



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy-centric, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Slice of Life, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artless/pseuds/artless
Summary: This is a one-shot story of The Handler's sweet revenge to the boy who has outsmarted him in every possible way. :)Setting: Apocalypse has been successfully averted and Ben is well and alive.





	Sweetest Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I want to put the note, in the beginning, to remind anyone who will read this story (if there is actually anyone who'll find the time to read this) that this is my very first ever fanfiction that I created in my entire life. So if you think it's lacking a lot of things, feel free to give me a piece of your mind. I'm open to all possible criticisms. :)

It's been three days already since the end of the world was averted and every member of the Hargreeves family is quite unsure of what to do after all the things that happened in the past few days. In fact, 'few days' is not the best term to describe the time they spent just to prevent the seemingly inevitable cataclysmic event that unfolded within their eyes. Thanks to Five's ability to time travel, they were able to make it back to the time when they were just kids, still innocent and can be easily influenced just by anything, really, that could possibly change their entire life.

By going back to their childhood, they realized it's not only Vanya that needs fixing. Not pointing out directly, they're willing to admit to themselves that all of them needs fixing, if not saving. Ben especially, as they would want him to be back, not as a ghost sticking to wherever Klaus goes but as a completely alive human being.

After all the repeated mistakes and endless trials and errors, they finally arrived at a new timeline, not really what you can call perfect, but bearable. After all, there are still some scars left as every memory on the previous time were etched to their memories. Then again, they're willing to forgive even if they cannot forget. They all are.

 

*******

 

Back at the Commission, the Handler is still quite unable to accept the fact that Five, 'a distinguished professional in schoolboy shorts', as what she previously called him was actually able to prevent the apocalypse from happening. "Oh, he's good. He's really good," the Handler said.

To be honest, she can't quite identify if what she's feeling towards Five is great admiration or utter disappointment. After all, she used to think that Five and she were quite similar. Then again, she must have been wrong all this time.

As of the moment, she knew it was her defeat and she knew there's nothing she can do to revert back everything to the way it was. As if dying at every thought that Five must be living his life right now peacefully with that smug look on his face, the only thing that remains are those memories of their conversations. She's quite confident that she will win, what with all the things she kept on telling Five that what's meant to happen, happens. As all sorts of pent up frustrations she hasn't felt for quite some time now suddenly erupt, the images of Five starting from when she saved him from the apocalypse emerges vividly on her thoughts. She hates it. She hates remembering the look on Five's face - always smiling with confidence, always thinking that he's better than everyone. And then, there's one. A different expression Five showed to her in the past. The time when she tried to convince him again to get back on the commission.

"That's it. I didn't win Five. But with this, I can actually say that I can execute my sweetest revenge..." said the Handler as she called for Dot immediately.

"There's something I want you to do. And fast," she said as an evil smile paints through her face.

 

*******

 

" _Shit_." Five cursed under his breath as he rummages through the cupboard. "Last time, there's not a single drop of coffee and now, no peanut butter either." It must have been due to the changes they made in the last timeline. All of the siblings were already aware where Five has gone so they didn't bother stocking up on peanut butter anymore considering he's the only one who likes it.

"Well, guess it can't be helped." _Peanut butter stock disappearing in the house is preferable than the whole world disappearing_. Five thought.

All the siblings are inside the house. Vanya, Ben, and Klaus are together talking about how Vanya was able to study violin all by herself. Diego is talking to Grace while carefully cleaning his knives. Luther and Allison are on the sofa talking to Claire on the phone. Pogo is cleaning the garden where Reginald's remains laid. Guess there are things that will never change, that includes Pogo's loyalty to their father.

Seeing as none of them has the time to bother Five, he decides to go out of the house and buy some peanut butter. Probably, he'll buy a cup of coffee on the way too.

Vanya notices him leaving but decides not to make a big deal out of it. The apocalypse has been stopped and she thinks Five needs some space too. Knowing that her brothers might ask, she initiates another conversation just so their gaze would be focused on her and not to Five who's about to open the door. Luckily, Five closes the door very gently that it did not make a sound enough for any of them to hear.

 

*******

 

As Five closes the door, he decides not to take the car and walk instead. He's not sure if it's nostalgia but he wants to see his environment, not those images from when he was stuck in the apocalypse but the current buildings standing tall with people, of course. Back when he had not time traveled yet, he seemed not to care to his surroundings, never paying attention to what has changed and what remained. But now, he's starting to regret how there are things that he can't quite point out if there are changes that occurred when they went back to the past or if things stayed the same. If so, he must have felt a sense of warmth knowing that there are things that will never change no matter what happens.

Thinking about all these things while walking, he muttered to himself, " _Guess I'll ask one of them to come with me to point things that changed, and those that didn't_."

As these thoughts come through his mind, he can't believe that he could be sentimental, from time to time. " _Guess this is my way of convincing that the time has changed. It's all over now._ "

 

*******

 

It's half past an hour already since Five left the house. No one seems to have noticed yet until there was a knock on the door. Pogo who was about to enter the living room decides to open it. Everyone becomes alert as they're thinking there must be another upcoming event that they must all stop, _Apocalypse 2 maybe_?

"Good morning," Pogo said. "Can I be of any assistance to you?" he said as he carefully observes the man standing on the doorway.

"Ahh. Not sure if I'm right but there's package delivery, it says here 'For the Hargreeves Siblings'. Did I knock at the wrong door?" said the man. He looks young and somewhat unfamiliar with his job.

"You're in the right place, young man," Pogo said as he stretches out his hands to receive the package.

All the siblings come running towards the door as Pogo tries to identify what the package is and closes the door.

"So? What is it?" Luther asked, his tone impatient.

"Let me open it," Diego said as he pulls out a knife.

Luther tries to position himself between Vanya and Allison so he can protect them if the package is some sort of a bomb or explosive.

As soon as Diego is finished opening it, everyone stares at one another with a puzzled look.

 

*******

 

Everyone is in the living room as Grace brings down a laptop and Pogo is setting up the speakers so everyone can hear the sound clearly. Apparently, the package contains a CD that contains a note which says, 'Here's my gift to all of you. A peace offering, if you will.'

"Are you ready?" asked Ben as he carefully inserts the disk into the laptop. Everyone takes their seats and watched. At first, they are quite unfamiliar with the scene. But then, it dawned to the boys.

"Oh," Klaus said as he places his hand in his mouth unknowingly.

All of them are quiet until they finished watching. The video was only about 5 minutes long but it seems like an hour has passed after watching it.

There are questions Allison and Vanya would like to ask seeing that they are not included in the clip but decide not to. Instead, they insist to repeat the clip again.

"I - can we just watch it again?" asked Vanya. Everyone seems to be thinking the same thought because Ben proceeds in replaying the clip and the others just nod in agreement.

 

*******

 

Five is almost a few feet away from the house. A cup of coffee is held by his right hand and a paper bag is on his left. Needless to say, the paper bag contains peanut butter and marshmallows so he can eat his favorite snack at midnight. " _I've just been out for an hour so maybe they wouldn't even notice that I was gone_." Five thought to himself as he sips his coffee.

He waits in silence as soon as he arrives at the front door. " _Wow. It seems quite. I guess they really didn't notice I was gone_." Five's hands are full so he has no choice but to do his spatial jump so he could pass through the closed door. When he arrives, he hears sounds that seem to be coming from the living room. As he walks closer, he hears familiar voices which seem to come from a speaker. " _That conversation. It seems familiar. Was that recorded_?" Five asked himself.

As he finally reaches the room, he can't believe what he is actually seeing. Vanya, Allison, Ben, and Klaus together with Pogo and Grace are watching a recorded video of his previous conversation with the Handler.

"... _I mean, you... you can't be happy like this._ " said the Handler is she inched forward towards Five.

" _I'm not looking for happy_." Five replied in the video.

He is so shocked at was he was seeing that the paper bag clutched in his hand falls to the ground which then startled his siblings. Everyone looks at the source of the noise and there, they saw Five, dumbfounded at what they're watching.

" _They're not supposed to know this. I mean, how was this possible_?" Five muttered to himself. And then it occurred to him...

Obviously, there is no one who could've possibly taken footage of that conversation except one organization who can go back to whatever time they choose and do what needs to be done. _Then again, is this even necessary_?

" _And what about my family_?"

" _What about them_?" the woman in the video asked.

" _I want them to survive._ " Five said. It feels weird and awkward watching himself say those words.

" _All of them_?"

" _Yes, all of them_." Five answered.

" _Oh.. She's good. She's so good._ " Five said, this time, thinking out loud, his siblings still looking at him. Ben pauses the video and tries to approach Five.

"Five..." Ben called while walking closer to him. Vanya, Allison, and Klaus already stood up.

He's not ready for this kind of situation. He does not know what to do. This is not his _forte_. And as soon as Ben is about to touch him, Five move a step back and tries to jump to his room. But alas! Luther is already at his back and has grabbed him while Diego grasps his hand.

"Where do you think you're going, kiddo?" Diego asked, his hand not giving an inch in releasing Fives hand.

"You two! Let go of me!" Five shouted as he tries to get away from his brothers. Luther's body is back to normal but his strength is still incomparable to the strength of a 13-year old boy.

"Now, now. Master Luther, Master Diego. You're hurting Master Five. Let go of him at once." Pogo said. Although, everyone can sense the happiness from his tone.

"We'll only let go of you if you promise you won't get back to your room and lock yourself out so you can avoid... Well.." Luther proposed, trying to be cautious with his words so as not to sound demanding.

"...you mean watching this cute scene?" Klaus interjected, his face beaming with gladness.

Five is already feeling so sheepish. He did not expect the Handler to do such a bold move. Thinking about it, she did use the Commission just so she can embarrass Five in front of his family. " _You really don't know when to stop, do you_!?" Five muttered to himself feeling so frustrated as images of the Handler smiling so brightly at her completed mission flashes through his mind.

"Hey. Five. It's okay. We've watched it already... like 23 times so there's no need to be ashamed." Ben teased his brother. Seeing as Five is smaller, the teasing seems to have damaged Five exponentially as he sees him look at the ground.

"Shut up! All of you! Stop..." Five said as he tries his best to calm himself down.

"...making fun of me!" he argued looking up at his brothers and sisters.

Allison and Vanya are smiling, almost laughing as they try their best not to because they know what their reactions can do to Five.

"Oh no. Brother, we're not making fun of you. It's sweet actually, considering you always act so high and mighty but then, you actually think and care about us." Klaus said while soliciting agreement from the others.

"That's true. It's very t-touching." Diego said. Five is quite sure he could sense some actual embarrassment from Diego's tone.

At the back of his mind, Five's been planning to go back a little in the past just so he could be the one to receive the package and burn it so no one would ever know that the video clip even existed. But then he realized, this IS the handler he's talking about and she'll make sure his siblings will see it even if it means repeatedly delivering the package just so all of his siblings will be able to watch it. Five sighs as he pinches his nose and looks back to his siblings.

They're all smiling... at him as if telling him " _Five, we want to hug you. We can hug you, right_?"

It's time to admit that he actually missed his siblings as he felt his face softened at their stare. He lets out a small sigh and looks at all of them, his hands at his waist. He lifts his right hand motioning them to go forward.

Diego taps his shoulder from behind as Luther ruffled his hair. Ben and Klaus look at each other before moving towards Five. It took five seconds and the big boys are all around Five smiling at one another.

"This is it," Allison mentioned while Vanya looks at her.

"After the apocalypse, I was thinking what actually changed. And I'm looking at it right now," she said with a smile.

"Yes, you're right," Vanya said still looking at Allison. "So why don't we join them in? I bet Five is feeling so uncomfortable right now being doted upon by his four big brothers." Vanya said while Allison laughs at the thought.

All of them were cuddled together, feeling like 13-year olds once again. They really missed each other, didn't they?

"This will be the _FIRST_ and _LAST_ time you can get this close to me." Five reminded them. Noticing himself smiling ever so slightly at the affection his siblings are giving him.

“Nope," Klaus said with his eyes closed as he hugs Five tightly.

"Not really," Ben added as he pinches Five's cheek.

Little do they know, Pogo is holding a camera as he silently takes pictures of them hugging each other.

"I'm glad the surveillance cameras are still working," Pogo mentioned to Grace as they decide to let the siblings on their own. They deserve it. In fact, they deserve more. And Pogo knows that greater things will come their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for anyone who read this one-shot story of mine. I really had fun writing this. It's been some time since I wrote something that is not related to work or school. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more and improve my writing.


End file.
